crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Ch.23: Friends (3)
Lark and Sia are walking at the Arzew courtyard, after leaving the infirmary, heading for the male dormitories. Sia suddenly stops. He is absorbed with thinking how pretty Seere is and how nice she was to him a while back, while treating his wound. Lark looks at him, wondering why he has stoped. He hesitantly points to the direction of the dormitories, which are on the other way, and asks him if he is heading somewhere else. Sai just stares at Lark without answering him. He is wondering if Lark is close to Seere, but doesn't say anything. Lark then announces to him that he is going and hesitantly walks away. When Lark and Sia enter their dormroom, Lark is amazed to find it perfectly tidy and with furniture. Sia explains indifferently that he has bought the furniture. Lark asks him if he is rich and he confirms it. Sia then says, "Sorry". But Lark doesn't care and starts happily dancing for the fact that he has a comfortable bed to sleep in. Sia then interrupts him and asks Lark in spurts if he is close to Seere. Lark is surprised at first by his question. He says that the girl is the first friend he has made here and that she is kind. He then asks Sia if he wants to know about her because he is interested in her. He then smiles, pats Sia on the back and tells him that all three of them can be friends and that he shouldn't be worrying about it. Sia is left thinking that Lark misunderstood what he wanted to know. Lark then turns and says to Sia, "Well, lets get along, friend!" Sia is startled to hear the word friend and simply says, "Okay". Sia then has fhashbacks of himself in elementary school. The first flashback is of some kids in the class praising young Sia from afar, who is alone. They are discussing about his dark skin and his beauty. In the second flashback, two of his friends, a boy and a girl, are dumbing him, with the explanation that he doesn't talk, he shows no expression and he is no fun. He then remembers Seere telling him that teacher Laura should be glad that he is back, and Lark calling him his friend. Back to present time, Sia is thinking that although he only came back because his brother, Sai, pestered him about it, he is having a better start than he expected. At a corridor, Carne approaches Setz from behind and asks him about Neal's condition. Setz says, "Carne", but doesn't continue his phrase. Carne awkwardly starts explaining that, although they have student council work coming up, Quz says that there are no signs of Neal's recovery. Setz coldly says to her, "Why don't you go look? I'm fine". He then turns and leaves, while saying that Neal is always the same. Carne is surprised to see Setz walking away. Carne goes outside of the room where Neal is, at the Navarus mansion. Neal is sitting by the window. Carne hesitantly calls the boy's name. After some moments of silence, Neal finally says, "What, Carne?". Category:Chapters